Story Of a Liar
by coolchic79260
Summary: Punk's girlfriend keeps on lying to him just so he can go clubbing. Will he keep putting up with it or will he end it with her? CM Punk/OC *One Shot*


_Me: Ok guys this is another one shot to express how I've been feeling and what's been going on with me. And of course like the last one my sitution is diffrient from the Story but in this Story Punk and I do have one thing in Common. We've been lied too for too long. Enjoy everyone :) And this is not to make anyone mad it's to express how I'm feeling and what's been going on with me lately._

"Not again." Phil said angrily as he was in the locker room with the rest of the new Nexus

"What happened man?" Joe (Michael) Asked

"Zoey lied to me again!" Phil yelled

"What did she do this time?" David asked

"Well her and I were supposed to have dinner just the two of us tonight but instead she goes to some fucking ass club again!" Phil yelled "Why does she keep doing this to me?"

"Maybe she's just a natural liar." Joe said sadly

"She wasn't like this before Joe!" Phil yelled some more "She changed."

"Well what did she start liking before she changed?" Barri asked

"Well a couple of Divas introduced her to the club life and she started liking it ever since." Phil said softly

"Maybe she's so obsessed with the club life that she doesn't want a relationship with you anymore." Joe said softly

"Or maybe she doesn't want one anymore period." Phil said sounding like he was going to cry

"Well let's see and find out." David suggested as they left the locker room

"Isn't spying wrong?" Phil asked

"Please you spy on your sisters all the time." Barri said and sometimes you spy on Tonya and Bridget when they hang out together

"Good point but this isn't the same." Phil said sadly

"I got an Idea." David smirked "Have Alicia, Tonya and Bridget spy on her tonight."

"I'm not using my sister to spy on my girlfriend." Phil snapped

"Come on you won't but she will and plus they can hang out together." Joe smiled

"I don't know guys." Phil sadly

"Come on what do you have to lose?" David asked

"My Girlfriend." Phil said stating the obvious

"If she cares about the club more than you then she is not worth it." Joe said

"I want to make sure though." Phil said getting out his Blackberry and called Alicia "Alicia can you and the rest of the New Nexus Divas hang out with Zoey tonight when she goes clubbing once again?"

"_No way not if she's treating you this way just dump her Phil!" _Alicia yelled

"I will if she's doing what I think she's doing." Phil said "Please Alicia I'm begging you."

"_Fine you owe me." _Alicia said sounding annoyed as she hung up

"Hope this works." Phil said sounding nervous

"Alright you heard the man we're going to spy on Zoey tonight." Alicia said in her hotel room with the rest of the New Nexus Divas

"If it means going to a club then no thank you." Bridget said "Alicia you know I'm straight edge like you."

"We don't have to drink just spy on that bitch that my brother is dating." Alicia said

"One problem Alicia I'm not old enough to get in I'm only 19." Tonya said

"Trust me Tonya when you're a WWE Diva you can get in any club you want." Alicia smirked "Trust me."

"Alright but I don't have anything to wear for a club and your clothes don't fit me." Tonya said

"Well then wait with our brothers and their friends then." Alicia said "We're not forcing you to go to a club."

"Thanks guys." Tonya smiled as she got up and left

"Ok as for you Bridget I know my clothes fit you." Alicia smiled as she got Bridget a Pink Glittery one shoulder dress

"Ohhhhh I love it." Bridget smiled as she put it on

"Thank you." Alicia smiled as she put on a Black Glittery One shoulder dress "Ready to go."

"Oh yeah." Bridget smiled as they went to the hotel lobby to go walk to the club

"Why hello there New Nexus Divas." Jey smiled as he and Jimmy walked up to them

"Not interested." Alicia said sounding annoyed

"Come on you girls look hot." Jimmy smirked and Bridget slapped him

"She said not interested." Bridget said as they walked away and went to the club

As soon as they got to the club Alicia and Bridget walked in and saw Zoey with Maryse and Victoria (Alicia Fox)

"There she is." Alicia whispered

"Looks like she's already drinking." Bridget whispered

"I know Phil isn't going to like this." Alicia whispered "I know I don't."

"He did say hang out with her so let's." Bridget whispered

"Alright but I won't like this." Alicia whispered as they walked up to Zoey

"Zoey what's up?" Bridget asked as she faked a smiled

"Just partying you guys want to join?" Zoey asked as she smiled

"Sure." Alicia faked a smile as well

"Bartender give me two margaritas'!" Zoey yelled happily

"No Alcohol in them please!" Alicia yelled

"Come on Alicia relax a bit." Zoey smiled as the Bartender came back with the margaritas

"You know we're Straight Edge Zoey." Bridget said

"I know but you can quit for one night." Zoey smiled as she took another drink

"Yep she's drinking." Bridget whispered to Alicia

"She never did before." Alicia whispered as she got out her Blackberry and took a picture "Phil loves her?"

"His taste in girls sucks." Bridget whispered back

"I agree." Alicia whispered as she saw Zoey take Body Shots and she took another picture "Phil is not going to like this."

"No he is not." Bridget whispered "Are you going to send the pictures to Phil yet?"

"I just need one more good one." Alicia whispered as she saw Zoey grind against a guy "Perfect." She whispered as she took the picture and she sent them to Phil.

"Sorry we have to do this to your Brother Alicia." Bridget said sadly

"It's fine I hate that bitch anyway it's for the best." Alicia asked

"What is taking Alicia so long?" Phil asked as he was in his Hotel room with the rest of the New Nexus

"Maybe she started drinking for the first time." Joe suggested

"Doubt it Alicia would never drink no matter what she's told me and Bridget hundreds of times." Tonya said

"My sister is a good person." Phil smiled as his Blackberry vibrated and he took it out and looked at the pictures.

"Well?" David asked

"How could Zoey do this do me?" Phil asked sadly "And she's dancing with another guy to boot."

"What are you going to do?" Barri asked

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." Phil said sadly as he got up and walked out

"This can't be good." The rest of the New Nexus said

"Um Alicia think we can get more pictures?" Bridget asked as she was pointing to Zoey making out with another guy

"Trust me knowing my brother he'll be here." Alicia smirked as she saw Phil walk towards Zoey

"Zoey how could you?" Phil asked in shock as Zoey broke apart from the man quickly

"Phil…How long were you here?" Zoey asked in shock

"Just now and I saw everything." Phil said sadly "So you lied to me about what's going on in your personal life right now just so you can go clubbing every night?"

"It's not what you think!" Zoey cried

"It is." Phil said sadly "Goodbye Zoey." He said as he walked out of the club sadly and Alicia and Bridget followed

"We're so sorry Phil." Bridget said softly

"It's all right guys I've seen the light." Phil smiled sadly "She was no good for me I'm going to have to move on."

"I'm sure you'll find someone else who is better for you." Alicia smiled hugging her brother

"I will." Phil smiled hugging Alicia back "I will."

_Me: It may have hurt but Punk did the right thing :) And I know where he's coming from one of my friends has been lying to me too alot lately I mean she said she's busy right now but she doesn't have time for this and yet she has time for another thing releated to the first? It's messed up and I'm really tired of it. At first it wasen't so bad but it's getting to me now. I just hate liars guys I really hate them...Read and Review Everyone and if I made anyone mad with this from the bottom of my heart I am truely sorry._


End file.
